Sonata
by Kleine Nixe
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are determined to find the remaining Horcruxes, and they devise a plan, to go to 1943 and find Professor Slughorn and revive that old memory. Unfortunately, nothing ever turns out the way it should, does it? HBP spoilers
1. Introduction

**_Hello! It's great to be writing again (although now it's going to take me awhile and I wonder if I'll ever get through a story) but I'm trying!  
_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything mentioned by JKR herself. That said, I thought of the plot, or rather, my mind did.**

"Is it done?" An impatient Ron Weasley glanced over Hermione Granger's shoulder at the bubbling cauldron, turning a slight shade of green when the fumes reached his nose.

"Nearly. Now stop looking over my head...I can't concentrate." Hermione brushed Ron away and with a casual flick of her wand, the cauldron began to stir itself counterclockwise. She reached over to toss some diced aconite, backing away as a spurt of steam erupted right as the ingredients hit the concoction.

"Now stir it 4 times clockwise, Hermione." Harry Potter read from the notes they had taken at the Great library in Hogsmeade. "Now put in the asphodel...is all of it powdery? All of it? Make sure Ron."

"It's fine," Ron grumbled, "perfectly crushed just like it ought to be. Here." He brought the tray to Hermione, who tipped it and watched with fascination as the potion changed from bright yellow to a much more mellow blue. Ron turned away to slice a mintlike plant.

"A pinch of that fluxweed you're finishing up on, Ron, and the potion will be almost complete. We just need to let it sit for 3 and 1/4 hours." Hermione smiled up at Harry, brushing her bushy, brown hair out of her eyes. The same mischievous glint was in Harry's eyes as when they had brewed the polyjuice potion in their 2nd year, only this was much more important to the future.

---

The trio discussed their plans while the mixture simmered and bubbled. They anxiously waited as the hours past, until Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Let's go over it. The idea is the find the remaining horcruxes as fast as possible, correct?" Hermione looked at Harry as he feebly nodded. "The time period we are going to is when Slughorn is a teacher at Hogwarts, the first time...and...th-" Hermione broke off as tears filled her eyes, remembering their old school and the years before. But she was determined to make it through with the plan. "Once we get to 1943, we immediately find Slughorn. We make him tell us all he knows about the horcruxes, obliviate him, and take the counter potion to come back. Sound about right?"

" It sounds stupid."

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione shrilly. "It is not _stupid_! It is somewhat against my morals, obliviating a professor, but it is one of the only choices we have left! And now anyway, it is too late!"

"The time is up. The potion is ready. Are we ready?" Harry had a determined look on his face. His mind was racing of all the things that could possibly go wrong with a time potion. Did they have everything?

Harry searched the room as all three downed their goblets at the same time. He felt a sense of foreboding, and as they began to disappear, Hermione cried, "We've forgotten an ingredient! Harry! Ron! There's no time to stop it! The potion will send us all to diff--!" A small pop and the room was empty.


	2. First subject group

_ Well, after trying gazillions of times to upload this chapter...I put it into a notepad file and it worked. go figure. hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the snippet of Alice in Wonderland I added in.**

Hermione tightened her grip on her arms as she surveyed her surroundings. Trees and trees and more trees. She had been wandering for several minutes now and the chill was getting to her. She had not been expecting winter weather. She felt absolutely paranoid. Every movement of the wind caused her to grasp her wand and yelp. Hermione pulled her sweater over her knees and sat down to wait.

Hermione was sitting at a rather large table, dressed in an absurd frilly outfit and she was thirsty. Not thinking, she grabbed the teacup next to her, only to drop it in surprise. It was only half a teacup! She ducked under the table to find the other half. 'Ah-ha!' she thought, 'Got it!' As soon as she clasped her small fingers around it, she was picked up by a giant rabbit. Hermione stared in awe until she realized she had been asleep. But now, a huge monster was holding her in his arms as though she was a rag doll! She flailed her arms and beat on his back, screaming vulgar obscenities the whole time. The monster immediately put her down and turned to face her. Hermione gasped as she recognized him.

"Hagrid!" Hermione hugged him fiercely and apologized to him profusely. Hagrid stared at her dumbly. Soon it dawned on her. Hagrid seemed so young, a teenager even! The potion had worked! But where were Harry and Ron? If she had gotten to Slughorn's time, at what point in history had they been dropped into? What if they were so far back that there was no Hogwarts?

"Hagrid. Hagrid, Hagrid! Have you by chance seen any teenage boys around here? One with dark black hair?"

"Aye. I've seen 'em. How do yea know me?" Hagrid spoke even as a boy. No booming baritone voice was to be found. Only the bewildered high pitched squeak of an adolescent.

"Oh Hagrid! I cannot say! But where, where are the boys?" Hermione's tone turned desperate now. She had to find them.

"I'll take yea to 'em. But don't be thankin' me, now. I don't 'sociate myself with 'em." Hagrid lumbered on through the underbrush, and Hermione followed docilely, barely containing the excitement she felt inside. The trail soon changed, the path widened and the vegetation became visibly tended. At last the pair came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid continued to walk towards the castle that loomed overhead. A sharp gust of wind nearly blew Hermione off her feet as she climbed the hill. Hagrid motioned with his hands for her to keep walking. Hermione hunched over her shoulders and stopped swinging her hands by her sides. She plowed through the strong winds and felt the air ring in her ears.

Hagrid lumbered up to the massive wooden doors and threw them open as if they were made of clouds. He extended a hand as if to welcome her to the great hall. Hermione immediately looked upward, captivated by the ever changing ceiling.

"…there."

Hermione turned her head to Hagrid. "What?"

Hagrid repeated, "Riddle's o'er there."

'Riddle?' Hermione asked herself. 'I'm looking for Harry. Who's Riddle?' Hermione looked to where Hagrid pointed. A boy no older than she sat at a table surrounded by others, his dark black hair sweeping gracefully across his eyes as he talked quietly. He seemed popular. All of a sudden it dawned on her; Hagrid thought she was referring to a boy named Riddle! Oh it was stupid really, but she couldn't help but laugh, and as she did, she noticed the boy glanced at her warily. "Hagrid dear, I never meant Riddle; I am looking for a Potter!"

Hagrid seemed vacant for a moment, and then brightened with an odd smile on his face. "Oh, well then, right this way then." Hermione followed him out of the Great Hall and through a corridor lit by candelabras. They reflected light eerily onto the dark maroon carpet that seemed to envelop all sounds, making the trip silent. The pair came to a larger hall, and the light seemed brighter and everything cheery as Hermione's sensible gym shoes squeaked noisily on the wooden floors. She apologized when a teacher walking by glanced at her with raised eyebrows. Eventually, double doors painted a sunny yellow greeted them. Hagrid knocked and Hermione read the sign. Hospital, Dr's. Atticus Potter and Beatrix Doge. She felt faint.

"Oy Dr. Potter! I've got a girl wantin' to see you!" Hagrid's voice boomed at a handsome older man who had opened the door. Hermione knew at once that this was not her Potter. Still, she resolved to be polite and ask for a pepperup potion and then to see what she could do about her situation.

"Yes Dr. Potter!" She piped up. "I've felt rather odd lately so I was wondering if I could please have a pepperup potion?" Dr. Potter nodded slightly and turned around to walk away. He came back shortly with the correct potion in hand.

"I trust you will use this for yourself, correct?" Dr. Potter's voice was stern but his twinkling brown eyes reminded her of Professor Dumbledore. She sighed sadly and replied that she was very responsible. As soon as she was out of the Hospital wing she downed the potion. Everything became clearer. She would have to come up with a story and quick. First she needed to see Professor Dumbledore. 'Let's see, he became Headmaster in the 70's, so at the moment he would be Transfiguration professor'

Hermione set off towards the staircase before remembering that she had seen teachers and students in the Great Hall. She decided to walk around until the Halls became crowded once more, rather than burst into the Hall and make a scene. She needed to work on being unnoticed.


End file.
